Reborn host club
by i'm sleeping. go away
Summary: Erhem... CRACK. yeah, pretty much self-explanatory. tsuna "joins" the host club at namimori academy. everything belongs to akira amano with the exception of OCs


Reborn Host Club

being serious? I don't know what that phrase means.

Chapter 1

Indentured Servitude

X

I stared hopelessly at the door to the bathroom whit an 'out of order' sign on it, clutching my lunch tray in my hand.

"Great, now I need to find a new place to eat my lunch..." I murmured to myself.

_'Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Age: 14_

_class: 1-B'_

I thought to myself miserably, as I shuffled through a grandiose hallway, that probably cost more than a neighborhood.

_'these words are forever imprinted into my head.' _I continued to myself _'I am "lucky" Tsuna, the poor little orphan boy whom Namimori Academy, a private school for only the richest people in the world, was kind enough to give him an entire education from kindergarten up.'_

"Yeah, lucky me." I murmured bitterly.

_'I'm also not what people would call a "social butterfly" meaning, I have no friends. From the moment I've enter the Academy, I've been a generic faceless nobody, not known for anything other than "being an orphan". Some people who have been in my class of years do not recognize my name. I will probably get a well payed, but unimportant, boring job , live my life, then die alone. I have never thought of myself as anything special, and I'm not anything special, just "lucky".'_

As I reached the end of the long hallway I had been walking down, still holding my lunch tray, and ended up facing a very large set of white double doors. A small plaque next to the doors caught my eye, and I inadvertently said what it read aloud.

"Extracurricular room number twenty seven? " I said, my self-conscious nature making me blush in spite of myself. After looking over my shoulder, to make sure no one had heard me, I breathed a deep sigh. "Well," I muttered "I suppose I could eat here."

Taking my tray in one had, I pushed open the door on the right. The first impression the room engraved into my mind was "DARK". Cautiously I ventured inside, half expecting some sort of bestial creatures in the form of bullies to ambush me... again.

"Well, well, well. It appears we have a visitor~" chimed a voice from behind me.

I whipped around in a panic, expecting the aforementioned bullies to greet my face with their knuckles, and found only darkness filling my sight.

"W-Who's there?" I stammered, a bead of sweat running down my face.

"Mukuro, he can't see us." said another voice from the abyss of darkness before me.

"Oh, how silly of me." the first voice chuckled. "Chrome, could you get the lights for me?" he asked.

"Okay Mukuro..." Said yet a third voice, this time it was clearly a girl speaking. I heard a distinct, loud _click_, and a spotlight beamed down, effectively blinding me momentarily. Once my eyes had stopped burning I was so dumbfounded by the sight before me I dropped my tray.

Under the spotlight light, was a group of 7 people. Six boys and one girl, who I assumed was named Chrome, all dressed in immaculate kimonos. They all crowed together, three of them sitting 4 of them standing. Two of the guys were holding feathered fans, and one of the guys, who was the tallest, had a sheathed katana strapped to the obi he was wearing. The girl, Chrome was holding a clipboard, which she was jotting something down on, so I couldn't see her face. A light rain of sakura blossom petals rained down from God knows were. All of the kimonos that they were wearing were filled with different designs, and each one looked even more expensive than the hall I was just in.

"Uh, my mistake, I was looking for that _other_ reverse harem" I said nervously "So, I'm just going to, ya know, leave." I quickly half ran- half walked backwards towards the door. However I stopped after I bumped into someone behind me.

"Oh, sorry, I. Just..." I began, but the words disintegrated in my mouth. The man who had been sitting down in the middle of the group was now right in front of me. I looked back at the other six members of the reverse harem, noticing he was really not there. "B-But you were just there!" I exclaimed, pointing at the other members of the reverse harem.

"Kufufu, so I was" he chuckled in a creepy manner. I stepped back, telling my brain to compute what my eyes were telling it. The reverse harem member was several inches taller than myself. He had indigo hair styled in a weird way that slightly resembled a pineapple. He wore a primarily black kimono, with indigo crescent moons patterning it, and what looked like a light-indigo mist pattern sprawled randomly along it. His eyes had a haunting quality to them, one was blue, and the other was blood red, with the kanji for six in it instead of a pupil.

Unexpectedly, he put his fingers under my chin, and his thumb rested on my mouth. "Has the little mouse wandered into the cat's den?" He pulled his face uncomfortably close. "Or has the mouse wandered into a cheese factory?" despite the fact that this guy was creepy, I suddenly didn't feel uncomfortable with him so close to my face. It was like this guy was exerting some sort of aura that was messing with my mind

"Mukuro, stop using your _Tease_ on the poor kid." said a voice from behind me.

The man in front of me, apparently named Mukuro drew away from me, and instantly I felt normal again. But not quite normal, It was more like the feeling you get when you wake up from a particularly strange dream.

"Aww, Dino, I wasn't going to _do_ anything" Mukuro said with a shrug.

I turned back to the owner of the voice, and the rest of the group. One of them, a one of the standing guys with shoulder length, messy golden blonde hair, and a gold kimono with a fire pattern walked up to me. He was one of the ones holding a fan.

"Don't mind Mukuro, he always likes to mess with people." he said kindly, flashing me a smile that should have come with a warning against blindness. "My name is Dino Chiavarone, and This is our host club, not a reverse harem. Did you come to join? Are you new to Namimori Academy?"

"No, I'm not here to join, I was just looking for a place to eat, and I've been going to this school for 9 years." I deadpanned.

"Ya know, the school just installed this new place to eat, its called a _cafeteria._" Mukuro said sarcastically from behind me.

"Mukuro, I thought I said to stop teasing him." Dino said, raising an eyebrow.

"No~, you told me to stop 'using my _Tease_' on him. It's completely different from teasing." Mukuro retorted with a smug grin.

Dino rolled his eyes, like this was a regular occurrence. Then one of the standing guys, who had been standing somewhat apart from the rest of the hosts walked up to the three of us. He had straight black hair, more or less long, but far more tamed then Dino's wild mess. He wore a violet kimono with cloud designs on it and then a darker violet kimono over it, just draped over his shoulders, and he had these stormy gray eyes, that could probably beat a statue in a staring contest.

"Do you have business here?" he asked harshly. "If not, then leave." he suddenly took a battle stance, and was suddenly holding tonfas.

I fell back,scared whitless. "W-where did he get the tonfas from?" I managed.

"We have no clue." Dino said raising his hands in defeat.

"Hibari won't tell us were he gets them from." Mukuro pouted. "But our best theory is a pocket dimension made by his legions of fangirls!" he proclaimed, obviously very proud of his theory.

_'These people are insane! Get outta there!'_ my common sense told me, and I was more than happy to oblige. However, I am "lucky" so as I resumed my backwards run-walk I bumped into something. A broom to be exact. No biggie. But then the broom fell... it knocked into a chair, causing it to fall, and caused the table which was next to it, the one with a particularly expensive looking tea set on it, to fall. However, even after it had hit the ground the tea set stayed in place, not a single spoon out of line. It was odd, sure, but crisis averted nonetheless.

"Oh dear." I heard Dino say, and turned to see him pursing his lips, looking concerned.

I gulped,I had forgotten the insanity factor, if something seems odd in this room then it will likely become an emergency on the same level as a nuclear bomb threat. "'Oh dear'? I just know that means my impending doom." I said, dejected.

"Well, you see," Dino began "that's our spring loaded practice table."

My eyes widened "Why do have a spring loaded practice table?" I said pointing at the table like it was a bomb.

"It's to test hosts. To become a proper host, you must have the table launch up a tea pot, and cup, catch it and in one swift motion begin to pour the tea. But I don't know why it has a full tea set on it. Oh and it's about to launch it too." he smiled at me again.

Then the tea set exploded off the table at speeds I though impossible for a tea set to attain. Several cups flew off and hit some rather expensive looking vases, knocking them to the ground, shattering them into tiny dust fragments. The actual tea pot flew into a painting, unloading the entire pot worth of steaming tea onto a painting, effectively ruining it. And last, but not least, a little silver spoon, that got the most lift out of the tea set, flew into a small button on the wall, and then clanged to the ground. But, it wasn't over. A large, crystalline chandelier that hovered in the center of the sphere of destruction just so happened to be connected to that button, and as it slowly fell to the ground my hopes of salvaging the situation fell with it, and shattered with a sickening crash, breaking into little fragments, each one probably costing more than I would make in my lifetime.

Silence.

Then clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Mukuro yelled, still clapping "That was beautiful! Grandioso! Encore, encore!"

Dino whistled. "Wow. I didn't think it was physically possible for a tea set to cause this level of destitution. This is worse than the incident with the gerbils." he said wistfully.

I got a chill up my spine, like someone had just walked on my grave, and I felt a murderous presence from behind me. I turned to become face to face with the host named Hibari, who was holding a tonfa to my neck. "For disturbing the peace of this club, I'll bite you to death." he told me threateningly. I don't know what 'bite me to death' is supposed to mean, but I dared not to move, lest I find out.

"Now, now Hibari." Dino said trying to clam him down. "It's alright, just a few broken do-dads,the janitors can clean up." he turned back to the other hosts, who were now all standing, and slowly walking towards us. "Chrome, what was the value of the destroyed stuff?" he asked.

Chrome jotted down something else on her clipboard. "16 million yen." She declared, still not looking up from her clipboard... I think my mind just broke.

"See Hibari, only 16 million, it's not much at all." Dino said.

After a few tense seconds Hibari put the tonfas away. "Fine." he said harshly.

"Alright," Dino said addressing me. "All that needs to be done now is paying for the damaged merchandise. You have a checking account right? Its just 16 million yen after all."

"_Just_ 16 million yen?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah?" Dino said puzzled.

"I don't have 16 million yen to give you!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Dino asked, completely mystified by the concept.

"I Don't have that kind of money!" I shrieked.

"But, you go to this academy...?" Dino said, still confused.

I stared at them is dismay, all of them seemed utterly dumbfounded. Minus one, the tallest guy, the one with the katana, he looked like he was trying to remember something. Aside from being really tall, meaning he was probably a third year. He had spiky black hair, shorter than all the other hosts, and light brown eyes. He was wearing a blue kimono with a wave pattern on it, and on his waist was the katana, sheathed in a blue sheath. We, locked eyes for a moment, and the cloud of mild confusion disappeared from his visage, and he snapped his fingers.

"That's it!" he said. "Your Sawada Tsunayoshi! Gokudera, he's in our class!" he said looking a guy with shoulder-length silver hair, green eyes, and a red kimono with a white flame pattern. Wait, this giant is in my class? He's huge!

"He is?" the guy named Gokudera asked, as he pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, lighting it, and taking a drag. He looked at me real hard. "You sure Yamamotto?" he asked the tall guy.

"I'm sure I'm sure." Yamamotto replied. "Don't you remember? He's the orphan kid!" he said with a smile.

"Oh!" Gokudera said, recognition now filling his face. I know they didn't mean it in a bad way but I do believe it caused a little bit of my soul to die.

"So, your point Yamamotto?" asked another guy, with only one eye open. He had longish wavy black hair, green eyes, and a tattoo the looked like the number symbol under his left eye. He was wearing a green kimono, with a lightning streak pattern running along it.

"Well, Lambo," Yamamotto addressed the man with his right eye closed. "If he is an orphan, then I would think he would have no money!" he declared cheerfully.

The entire group looked like they just solved the hardest riddle in the world, except for chrome who was still jotting down things on her clipboard.

"Which leads us back to our problem." Hibari said "You need to pay for the broken items." he said, pulling his tonfas out of his ass, or fangirl pocket reality, or whatever.

"B-But I can't pay you!" I tried to reason.

"No excuses. Kamikorosu." he raised a tonfa to strike me, but thankfully, Dino grabbed the tonfa, and Hibari gave him a steely look.

"Hibari, can you stop breaking things for five seconds?" Dino snapped. "I have an idea."

"... Make it quick." Hibari said curtly, as he walked off about 10 feet.

I breath a sigh of relief, who knew host clubs could be so... life threatening?

"Okay, so obviously, we have a problem," Dino said. " you owe us money, but you apparently don't have that much money. So I have proposal; you can work for us for the rest of your time at the academy, or you can solve the problem with Hibari." Just then Hibari looked over at us, and smiled, but not a 'smile' smile, but rather it was a 'I'm going to have so much fun gutting you' smile.

"so my choices are: become your slave, or die?" I said dejectedly.

"No, no, Don't say it like _that._ Your more like an indentured servant." Dino brightened.

"Fine, sign me up for some slavery..." I said eventually _'and down the rabbit hole I go into a magical world of insane people, creepy guys, possible murderers, and moe.'_ I thought to myself.

"Good!" Dino exclaimed. Just then the bell rang, lunch was over, and all I did was pile myself in debt... wow, I really suck at life.

"Alright." Mukuro said grabbing my attention. "Now, come here after school at two thirty, exactly. Now run along to your class, and don't get distracted by something shiny along the way, and get yourself a detention. Because then you'll be late, and we'll have to punish you." he gave a Hibari-esque smile.

"Don't, worry, I'm always on time for my slavery hours." I said sarcastically, now that I noticed Hibari was out of earshot.

"Indentured servitude." Dino corrected, pushing me out the door and closing it behind me.

X

Later

I stood in front of the pearly white doors to the host club. Ironic that the gates looked like the gates of heaven, even though they were more like the gates to hell. Gingerly, I pushed open the doors to the host club, and found the club huddled around Mukuro, who was holding a PDA, they were obviously enthralled with whatever Mukuro had on the screen. Also they had all changed out of the kimonos, and were dressed in suits

"Uh, I-I'm here." said, trying to gain their attention. They all looked at me once, then back to the PDA, they repeated this process about seven times until finally the silver haired boy, who I think was named Gokudera ran up to me stopping only a few inches from me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, wonder filling his eyes.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"Why didn't you tell us you were his relative! He's your uncle!" Gokudera went on.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked again, still confused.

"Your the 10th heir of the Vongola host family! They run the best system of host clubs in the world!" Gokudera explained.

"ugh! How did you find out about that?" I yelled.

"We did some research on you." Mukuro said matter-o-factually. "What if you were some insane psycho host serial killer? We could have died!" he said, but he didn't sound worried, and he laughed his peculiar laugh. "kufufufu."

"Wait, Tsunayoshi-kun," Dino interjected. "if you are the only heir to the Vongola, then you could easily pay off you debt to us by asking your granduncle for some-"

"I don't want to live like that." I interrupted.

The room was dead silent.

"I already have a house, and food money because of my uncle, I don't want to mooch off of him anymore than I already am. Especially since I have no intention of taking over the Vongola" I continued.

"Your uncle is paying for your tuition isn't he?" said a meek voice.

I looked up to see it was chrome who had spoken.

Everyone seemed to be staring at her, I don't think she was one to talk since everyone seemed surprised. She blushed, looking a little bit uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. It was the first time I got a good look at chrome, since last time she had her head buried in her clipboard. She had the same hairstyle as Mukuro had, but her hair was a little longer, and was purple, as opposed to indigo. Now she was wearing a suit for women with a miniskirt leggings ect. ect. But what really struck me was that she was wearing an eye-patch with a skull design on it.

"W-well," she fumbled. "it's just that... well... room and board for you probably wouldn't even dent his pockets, but the tuition here..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, he's paying my tuition." I admitted. "But I wasn't supposed to know, so that's the story they came up with, until I managed to find out, but I never bothered to change the story."

for several minutes the room was silent, all of the hosts ended up sitting down on some nearby couches, but I remained standing.

Eventually Yamamotto broke the silence.

"Should we call Reborn?" he asked innocently.

It's very difficult to remember what exactly happened next, because it was so chaotic a rhino could have charged through the room and would have gone unnoticed. Dino just entered the fetal position and started rocking back and forth, sucking on his thumb, Chrome started to yell at Yamamotto, arms flailing, looking very flustered, Yamamotto was trying to clam chrome down,Gokudera ran up to me and yelled:

"I'!"

Hibari flashed his murder smile,pullout his tonfas and started to annihilate a couch nearby, Lambo put an army helmet on and started piling sandbags into a flood barrier, and Mukuro just stared laughing manically.

"uh hey." I tried to get their attention, but to no avail. "hey!" I repeated, this time a bit louder. Nope, everyone was still freaking out in their own special way. "HEY!" I shouted as loud as I could, finally everyone stopped, and everyone looked at me. "Just who is this 'Reborn'?"

"The Devil!" they all exclaimed. But with different emotions behind their words, Hibari and Mukuro seemed happy, while Dino and Lambo seemed terrified, Yamamotto was smiling nervously, and Chrome and Gokudera both couldn't meet my eyes.

I gulped. The insane ones were happy, the somewhat sane ones were afraid. "What lovecraftian monster is this man?" I screeched.

"A host tutor!" Dino said as he jumped behind the flood barrier Lambo had created.

"Wait... What?" I asked. I must have heard him wrong.

"He is a host tutor." Yamamotto said.

For a few moments I was silent. "Can we _not_ call the spartan tutor?" I asked.

"At this point, I doubt it matters..." Dino said. It looked like he was about to vomit. "He has this place bugged..."

Obviously fate was feeling theatrical today because the very _instant _he finished speaking the door burst open. As I turn to what I thought would be the last moments of my life, I saw what was at the door. It was a baby in a suit.

I looked back and noticed that all the mildly sane people were behind the flood barrier. Hibari and Mukuro however were standing on either side of the baby, Hibari holding his tonfas, and Mukuro somehow produced a trident. They then proceeded to try and kill the baby. A large cloud of dust plumed out from where Mukuro and Hibari attacked the baby.

"W-Why do they have weapons?" I yelled, not really sure what to say.

"To defend themselves from rival host clubs of course." said a baby-like voice from atop my head. I looked up to see his shoes in my eye and for him to look down and say "ciaosu"

"Hey!" I yelled. "Get off!" I swatted at him, but he nimbly jumped off my face and landed gracefully on the floor. "babies should step on people's faces" I reprimanded. "And babies should even- Gwuph!" Just then Dino clasped my mouth shut, and dragged me behind the the sand barrier.

"shhhhh, are you trying to get yourself killed?" he asked. I noted that everyone behind the sandbags were wearing army helmets, as to such revelation Lambo handed me a helmet as well. "put it on if you don't want to get shot." he told me.

Securing the helmet on my head I asked "What is going on!"

"Reborn." they all said like it explained everything. Then, they moved a rug on the ground below us to reveal a small trap door, inside were five different weapons. Dino pulled out a bullwhip, Chrome grabbed a trident identical to Mukuro's, Gokudera attached several belts of dynamite to himself, Lambo put on a horned helm, over the army helmet, and attached a shield to his arm, and Yamamotto pulled out the katana he was wearing earlier today.

"Yeah, um..." Dino fumbled. "just keep your head down." he warned. As the five of them jumped over the barrier.

I happy obliged. Obviously I could see what was going on but I could hear it. There were several loud explosions, the sounds of metal clashing with metal, the cracking of a whip, and gunshots. Eventually the sound stopped, and after 10 eerie seconds I manage to pluck up the courage to look over the sandbag barrier. The baby stood alone with a gun in hand, wearing a fedora and a suit. All around him were the bodies of the host club members, splattered in crimson.

"Y-You killed them!" I yelled in disbelief.

The Baby looked up to meet eyes with me, and smiled.

"Kufufu" I heard the laugh of Mukuro, and my heart stopped. "Your concern is touching Sawada Tsunayoshi, but we are all fine." He informed as he slowly got up. Everyone else was starting to stand as well. "Red paint stains, ya know." Mukuro directed that last comment to the baby.

"What was that all about?" I yelled.

"A host must not only entertain their guests, but protect them from anything that could pose a threat." said the baby in a perfectly fluent, if not a little childish sounding voice. "That is one of the most basic rules of being a host Tsuna."

"... wait...THE BABY CAN TALK?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah." Dino said after he had gotten up, but he still looked uncomfortable with the baby being in the room. "Reborn can talk just fine."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that the baby is Reborn?" I asked, the concept was almost laughable.

"Yep, that's reborn. Host tutor." Yamamotto said with a nervous grin. "it's been 3 years since reborn was here, back when Dino was still in training."

"And now I'm here to train you to be a host." the baby Reborn said with a smile.

"Well, Tsuna, I supposed you should hear the story." Dino mused. "As it turns out, I am also the heir to a host family, but I wasn't really what you would call host material, so they sent reborn to train me in the ways of being a host. 5 years ago, I met with Mukuro and Lambo who were interested in becoming hosts, so reborn forcibly made the host club. Soon after Mukuro got a very cute little fan named Chrome, who wanted to join the host club, while normally girls would not be members, Chrome was able to become our manager, and even attracts a few... Different girls to the club. Then, Hibari, who is also a member of the student disciplinary commity, somehow got into a fight with reborn, and ended up joining the club...somehow. And then three years ago, just before I had finished my training to be a host Gokudera and Yamamotto joined to find a hobby."

"Very nice story Dino." Reborn said "But _I _was going to tell it." there was an edge to his voice.

Dino paled, and got down on his knees, quickly bowing to Reborn. "I-I'm sorry!" he apologized.

"I thought so." Reborn smiled. "Alright Tsuna, we may as well start your training right away, becoming a host will be hard, you could die... actually, strike that, you most-likely will die."

I lifted up a a finger. "About that..." I bolted for the door. Am I the only sane one in the school?

"Judaime!" Gokudera yelled. "Don't run! He likes the chase!"

Unfortunately it took me too long to register what Gokudera was trying to tell me so I got a foot to the face, courtesy of Reborn. Apparently at some point Reborn managed to get in front of me. And decided to punish me for trying to run.

"Now, I'll let that one slide, because I'm so incredibly nice." Reborn said. "but, If you try to run away again then you'll be seen as a traitor to the hosts, and will be killed."

"B-but your hosts!" I objected. "We aren't the mafia here!"

"not in _this_ fan fiction.." Dino muttered. Thunder boomed in the distance

"Hey." Hibari said, getting into a battle stance. "you broke the 4th wall, that's against the rules of Namimori academy. Kamikorosu."

"Oh dear..." Dino sighed.

The two of them proceeded to fight, which about ten minutes ago, probably world have freaked me out a lot, but apparently I was becoming desensitized to the insanity. I sat down so me and reborn were closer to eye level, as everyone else sat down to watch the fight.

"Host clubs are often privy to top secret information because of our role in society," Reborn began to explain. "we know enough on every world leader to start riots around the world. As such, on you are in the host club, you cannot leave. And if you run away, you are killed."

"I never knew host clubs were so... violent." I managed, beads of sweat running down my face.

"Exceedingly so." Reborn said. "you could even call us the above ground mafia."

I just sat there for a few moments, taking it all in. I was now a part of what was essentially the above ground mafia,piled in debt, and had to put up with a spartan teacher for how long. Gee, it's a sure good thing I'm "lucky" or else I would have never been enriched by this absolutely horrifying twist of fate.

"B-But I don't want this." I began. "I would rather live life alone forever than become the leader of the Vongola!"

Reborn sternly looked at me with his piercing baby eyes. "Tsuna, do you feel indebted to your uncle for all that he has done for you?" he eventually asked.

"M-my uncle?" I croaked.

"Yeah, your uncle, he was the one who sent me to train you." Reborn told me.

My willpower crumbled. I couldn't say no now, not after all my uncle has done for me. "F-Fine, I'll train to be a host..." I said, defeated.

"Judaime!" Gokudera exclaimed, joy flushing his face. '_I think he may be a little too energetic about me being the heir...'_

"Ahahahaha, good!" Yamamotto laughed. _'I'm not sure if he really gets the fact I pretty much jioned the mafia, but at least he is nice.'_

"Kufufufufu" Mukruo chuckled. _'I don't think I should trust this one...'_

"Really now..." Lambo mused. _'I think he is trying to act cool, but he seems really happy I'll be joining'_

Even Chrome managed a weak smile. _'she's a bit shy... but I think she has everyone's best interests at heart.'_

I looked over at Hibari and Dino, who were still fighting, Dino was trying to negotiate out of the fight, but Hibari seemed to be enjoying himself too much to let the fun end so soon. They kept fighting, it was actually kind of funny, the more Dino tried to negotiate, the more frantically he had to dodge, and when reborn started shooting at Dino's feet for 'forgetting everything he was taught'. Everyone started laughing, minus Dino.

_'Dino is a really kind guy, he is like a big brother figure, really cool and suave. Hibari is... a bit violent, but I think there is more to him than just thent... or I hope there is_

_do they consider me as a friend, I wondered.'_

"of course we do Tsuna." Yamamotto suddenly said, cutting me from my thoughts.

Everyone was looking at me strangely, even Hibari and Dino's fight had stopped. I tried to piece together what was going on, eventually I figured it out.

"W-wait, don't tell me I said that out loud!" I asked, embarrassed.

"Kufufufu, look he's blushing~" Mukuro teased.

"Mukuro." Dino sighed.

"Hey, you never told me to stop teasing him, and now I never will." Mukuro chided.

Dino rolled his eyes, and turned to me. "Tsuna, of course we are your friends, even if we haven't known each other for long, the host club is all about hospitality, I'm sure we'll become close friends before long."

to my surprise almost everyone nodded, except for Hiabri, who just looked in the other direction, Mukuro, who just chuckled softly, and Reborn, who just smiled.

I had made... friends...?

"Are we done with the love fest?" Hibari asked impatiently.

"Now, Hibari,"Dino began. But was cut off by hibari.

"Silence. For breaking the fourth wall you shall be bitten to death." and they started fighting again.

Looking around, at everyone just watching the fight absentmindedly, like this happened daily, but, then again, it probably did. Maybe, just maybe, this might not be so bad.


End file.
